Conventionally, as an engine with an exhaust treatment device, there is an engine with an exhaust treatment device, wherein the installing direction of a crankshaft is the front and rear direction, a flywheel is placed on the rear side, and the width direction of the engine is the lateral direction, a sideways exhaust treatment device is arranged on the rear upper side of the engine, an engine exhaust outlet flange is arranged on a one side of the engine, an exhaust inlet flange is arranged in a one-side portion of the exhaust treatment device, the exhaust inlet flange is attached to the engine exhaust outlet flange by exhaust flange fastening tools, a one-side support stay mount surface and an other-side support stay mount surface are provided in an engine rear upper portion, a front portion of a one-side support stay is mounted on the one-side support stay mount surface and attached by a one-side support stay fastening tool, and a front portion of an other-side support stay is mounted on the other-side support stay mount surface and attached by an other-side support stay fastening tool, so that the exhaust treatment device is supported on the engine rear upper portion via the one-side support stay and the other-side support stay (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
According to this type of engine, there is an advantage that the exhaust treatment device can be compactly arranged in a dead space in the engine rear upper portion.
However, this conventional technique has a problem since both the one-side support stay and the other-side support stay are welded to the exhaust treatment device as described in of the specification of Patent Document 1.